The Marauders
by 1565224
Summary: The Student Population of Hogwarts remember the Marauders as troublemakers. Very few remember them as they truly were. Family.
1. Remus: The first day of school

It was a perfect day for Remus John Lupin. Today, he was heading off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since he could remember, His parents had feared that he wouldn't be accepted because of his affliction. But now, his only worry was keeping the news of his illness a secret from the students of Hogwarts. The more Remus thought about it, the more fearful he became. What if it somehow got out, or worse still, _he_ got out as the Wolf and attacked somebody! Remus knew he had to try to stop thinking about this. After all, he could not be bothered from something like this on a day as perfect as today. Well, today was _almost_ perfect. The full moon was four days away.

Remus cringed. He could already feel the dull ache that came before the moon was full. It had been like that his entire life. If he really tried, he could almost remember a time when life was different. When he did not have to fear the moon. But that was a long time ago, and there was no point in fantasizing over things that would never happen. With a sigh, Remus cleared that thought from his head and padded down the hall for breakfast.

His Mother, Hope set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. She exchanged a glance with Remus' Father, Lyall, and when she turned her eyes back to Remus, he was surprised to see how sad they looked. "Now Remus," she started by saying. "We know you want to go to Hogwarts, and we know that all of the plans are made, but is it really the safest option?" Remus opened his mouth to retort, but his father beat him to it. "We aren't just talking about to those around you, Remus. Dumbledore has assured us that every precaution will be taken for the safety of the students. We are talking about how you'll be a danger to yourself." "What do you mean, to myself!" Remus interjected.

Now, Hope picked up the thread of conversation. "We mean that there will be a new atmosphere, that the Wolf won't like, and Remus, you'll hurt yourself!" Now she sounded desperate, but there would be nothing she could do to change Remus' mind. "And what would happen," she continued, "if you escaped?" Remus wanted to hear where his mother was going with this, but what she said just directly contradicted what Lyall had said. "But Dad said that Dumbledore had taken every precaution to-" Remus was cut off by his mother saying "I know what your father said. But there is always that slim chance that you could escape and hurt somebody. And, well, the Ministry has Laws that would have you killed if you ever attacked somebody. I just don't want that to happen to my boy!" Hope was in tears by the end of this statement and looked as though she were about to have a meltdown.

No Matter how much the news that he might end up executed scared him, he knew deep in his heart that he had to go to school. "Mum, Dad, if I don't go to school, what can I do in life? I don't want a life where I don't do anything just because i'm too ashamed to walk with my head tall because of who and what I am. I might not like what I am, you might not like what I am, but there is one thing I know for sure, and that is that no stranger can say they don't like who I am because of what I am. And going to school can prove that who I am, and what I am can be two very different things."

Remus looked up at his parents, expecting more of an argument from them. Insted, his Father told him to go get his trunk. "If you want to go to Hogwarts that badly, Remus then get ready to go" said Lyall

BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

As soon as they got to the platform, Remus' nerves started again. This time, he wasn't nervous about his condition, but about himself. He turned to Hope and asked, "Mum, what if nobody likes me?" "Nonsense Remus" Was her reply. "Why on earth wouldn't they?" Remus just shrugged. "Goodbye Mum," he whispered. "Goodbye Remus" she whispered tearfully, before scooping him into a hug. Then, Remus turned to Lyall. "Have fun and be careful. Especially on full moons" he said. "Be careful Remus" called Hope as Remus started to drag his trunk to the train.

Remus could barely lift his trunk onto the train, but he managed alright. He had gotten to the train early enough that finding a nearly empty compartment wasn't hard, but there were no completely empty ones. Remus decided to sit with the first person that looked like a first year he could find. With any luck, he would make a friend. To Remus, the idea of anyone wanting to be his friend was laughable. Even if they didn't know his secret, Remus would probably say something stupid, or worse, not be able to say anything at all from shyness. Good people skills were not something you acquire from years of iceolation.

Remus pushed all of those thoughts aside as he walked up to a compartment door. He very slowly and timidly slid the door open. In the compartment sat a plump, mousy boy with watery blue eyes and a pointed face. Remus was practically shaking as he politely asked the boy if he could sit with him. "Sh-sure." The boy said, sounding as terrified as Remus felt. Remus hoisted his trunk onto the rack, and sat down, placing the cage that held his barn owl Romulus down next to him. After riding in nervous silence for about an hour, Remus decided to take a leap of faith and try to befriend the mousy boy.

"My name's Remus."Said Remus so quietly that he was afraid the boy didn't hear him. But Remus was proven wrong when the boy stutterd out "I-i'm P-P-Peter." "Pleased to meet you, Peter" said Remus with more confidence then he felt. Apparently, though, Remus' fake display of confidence was enough of a boost for Peter, who stopped stuttering, and started conversing with Remus. Remus wasn't really paying attention to what he said, but it was all along the lines of "What House do you want to be in, what is your favorite subject, what is your favorite animal," the list went on and on.

All of a sudden, the compartment door slammed open, and in stomped a angry red-haired girl and a greasy black-haired boy. Neither of them asked if they could sit with them, they just went ahead and did. The girl kept muttering about two idiots in the next compartment over, and how stupid they were. The boy had an expression of fury on his face. Remus decided it was best to leave the two of them alone, but it seemed Peter had other plans. "Hey, who do you think you are, barging into our compartment without asking!" yelled Peter, who seemed as though Remus' presence alone was the only thing that gave him this courage. For the first time in the whole train ride, Remus started to wonder if there was more to mousy little Peter than meets the eye.

The girl seemed to take a minute to get herself together before answering the question. "Right, sorry" she said. "I'm Lily, and this here is Severus." She gestured to the greasy boy to the left of her. "Were sorry for intruding, but we couldn't stay in the compartment over there with those rude idiots." Peter didn't seem to care about that. In fact, he seemed rather rude with his response. "Well, we never invited you into _our_ compartment. So were leaving. Come on Remus." For a second, Remus considered staying were he was. But instead, he rose, gathered his things, and followed Peter out the door and into the next compartment, desperate to stay with his new friend.

He did, however, want to talk with Peter about his rude behavior. It didn't even occur to Remus how just this morning he thought that he would be all alone. They entered the compartment with the "two idiots" that Lily was talking about, to find two black haired boys that looked just like twins from Remus' vantage point, play fighting on the seats and scattering candy wrappers everywhere. From the outside, it looked like they were having a grand time, but with Remus' superior scenes, he could tell that somebody here was in pain.

"Excuse us" said Remus, looking for a reason to break up the fight. It worked both boys looked up and sat back in their proper seats, one with a look in the eye that suggested he thought he was in trouble. "We were wondering if we could sit here." "Be our guest" one spoke up. "My name is Remus, and this is Peter." "I'm James" said one of the boys. "Sirius" said the other. Now the boy called James looked confused. "About what?" He asked. "No, my name is Sirius." Remus was shocked to find out that they didn't know the name of the other one. They looked and acted just like twins! "So, what brings you to our humble compartment." Said Sirius. "We were kicked out of our compartment by a greasy boy and a red haired girl!" Said Peter. Remus was not about to say that Peter had rudely chosen to leave.

The two boys had settled into a discussion of their own. "I told you they were trouble" spoke Sirius. "Your right about that Snape character, but I think that Lily was only like that because of Snively." James argued. "Please. You're only saying that because you think she's pretty." Sirius retorted "Do not!" But James' red face said otherwise. Remus decided now would be a good time to speak up. "Um, guys, if my watch is correct, then we'll be at school in about ten minutes, so you might as well get dressed."

Upon hearing Remus' announcement, James, Remus, and Peter started to change, but Sirius announced that he was going to the bathroom and came back fully robed. When asked by James why he went to the bathroom to change instead of staying in the compartment, Sirius' response was "you think i'm going to get dressed in a room full of people I don't know?" Remus decided that Sirius was very modest.

Just as Peter finished changing, the whistle blew, and the train slowed down. Sirius reached up to get his trunk from the rack, just as the train rounded one final bend. Sirius' trunk went crashing down and scattered his belongings all over the compartment. James and Remus immediately sank down to help him re-pack, but it turned out there was no need. Sirius just waved his wand and clearly spoke the word pack. Immediately, all of his belongings flew through the air, folded, and arranged themselves in his trunk.

Peter was gazing humorously at something in Sirius' trunk. "You own a teddy bear" he said through laughs. "Do you have a problem with that?" Sirius challenged. "N-no?" Peter said nervously. "Well it sounds to me, like you have a problem with that" Sirius said, picking up his trunk and the cage that held a jet-black owl. "Well, sure I have a problem with sitting in the same compartment as a big baby."It seemed as though Peter's fear had turned to rage.

Just then, a prefect came to tell them that they were there and that all of there luggage would be taken to the school. Sirius dropped his trunk and set the owl cage down. Then he turned to the Prefect. At first, Remus thought that he was going to tell on Peter. Remus was relieved when instead, his face brightened and he gave a small gasp. "Andy!" he yelled. "Andy" turned to Sirius and gave him a big hug.

"Siri!" Exclaimed the girl named Andy. "Oh, I thought i'd never see you again!" She said happily "Talk Later" Sirius stage-whispered, looking at everybody in the compartment. "Everybody, you had better get off the train and to Hagrid, the gamekeeper. Trust me, you'll be able to find him." Said Andy in her "Perfect voice." So the first years clammerd out of the compartment and joined the flood of people on their way off of the train. Andy wasn't lying when she said that they would be able to find Hagrid. He towered above the first years booming "fir's years over here, fir's years over here."

Once everybody was round up, Hagrid led the first years to a fleet of wooden boats. "No more'n four to a boat" Hagrid explained. Against Remus' better judgement, he followed Peter to a boat that "just so happened" to hold James and Sirius. Why Peter wanted to sit with Sirius is anyone's guess, but Remus wanted to stay with his friend. On Hagrid's command, the fleet of boats glided smoothly across the water. They rounded the bend, and once there, a breathtaking sight met Remus' eyes. There was Hogwarts, looking like it came straight out of a fairy tale. (Or a fantasy series of seven.)

The turrets stood out against the bluish-black sky, with light emitting from every window. It seemed as though Remus had stepped into someone else's life. The pain of the near full moon seemed to go away as he stared, transfixed, trying to capture this memory for life. But it was as though every good thing had to go away as soon as it came for Remus. One minute he was staring at the castle, the next, he was plummeting into the lake.

He sputtered as he climbed back into the boat, and watched James and Peter climb in too. But Sirius didn't resurface. James' grin quickly faded away as he watched the waters, anxious for the return of his new best friend. Suddenly, ripples broke the surface of the water, as Sirius came up, gasping for breath and thrashing around as he pleaded for help and screamed about how he couldn't swim. It was a wonder he managed to get any words out at all, seeing as he kept hacking his lungs out and disappearing under water.

James leapt into the lake and grabbed hold of Sirius' arm. He pulled him to the boat and dragged him on board. Sirius was shivering and kept coughing. He was in rough shape. Finally, he turned to James and said, "Thank you." James looked shocked. "But, I was the one that almost killed you!" James exclaimed. "I know you did, and it was stupid, but you saved me, so it evens out. Trust me, I know a lot of people that would almost kill me, and _not_ save me."

James was cut off from arguing more, by their arrival at the other side of the lake. Remus thought that it was a wonder nobody had noticed a drowning first year. Everybody clamored out of the boats and up to the castle, with the exception of Sirius, who limped up to the castle. Remus thought that that was odd, seeing as he hadn't been limping before he fell in the lake, but then thought that he must have nicked himself coming out of the boat.

Hagrid stopped them in front of a small door in a hidden moore under the castle. Hagrid raised a large, meaty fist, and knocked three times on the chestnut wood. The door was opened by a stern-looking witch wearing emerald-green robes and a pointed hat. James was whispering something to Sirius, with a glint in the eye that suggested that that witch had better watch out. Remus got even more afraid when Sirius started to nod feverishly. Remus was so wrapped up in watching them plot, that he almost missed the witch (whose name, Remus quickly found out, was professor McGonagall.) saying to follow her.

She lead them into a small room with a door that Remus presumed lead to where the other students were going. Remus suppressed a laugh when he heard Sirius tell some scared muggle-borns that they had to battle dragons to be sorted. Peter, however, seemed to believe that what Sirius was saying was true. After a minute, he realized Sirius was lying, and wasn't afraid to tell everyone so. When Sirius asked him why he had to ruin the fun, Peter's reply was "because your a big lying baby, and you still need a toy to go new places." Upon hearing this, Sirius let out a low growl, that sounded exactly like an angry dog.

Just when Remus thought that Sirius was going to let loose on Peter, McGonagall came back. "They are ready for the sorting, if you'll just follow me." The first years followed McGonagall through the door and into what looked to be a giant dining room. A frayed, brown hat was put on a stool, as the First years waited in suspense. Just as Remus thought he could take it no longer, a rip near the brim of the hat widened, and it began to sing about the houses and their founders.

Once the song was over, McGonagall started calling off names from a long list. She started with the few A names on the list, and soon moved to B. the first B name called was Black, Narcissa, who was instantly sent to Slytherin, with a triumphant look on her face. James whispered something to Sirius that Remus couldn't quite catch, but whatever it was made Sirius pale.

It was at that moment that Remus realized he didn't know any of their last names. He was pulled out of his musings by the shock of hearing the next name. Black, Sirius had been called. An expression that was a mix of furey and betrayal made its way onto James' face as Sirius slowly walked up to the stool. He sat down, and most, expecting an immediate Slytherin, were surprised to find that the hat sat on Sirius' head for nearly five minutes, before opening the rip near it's brim and shouting "GRYFFINDOR"

The effect was instantaneous. The whole hall erupted into boos and catcalls, with the exception of the first years and the teachers. Sirius shuffled his feet and looked down all the way to the gryffindor table, where no one wanted to sit with him, so he had to sit alone. He didn't look up the whole time. Remus glanced at James, whose expression had changed from anger\betrayal to guilt, to anger again. After Mcgonagall got everybody back into order, the sorting continued. Remus wasn't really paying attention, until it got to Evans, Lily, who became a Gryffindor. After that, he didn't look up until his own name was called.

Remus put the sorting hat on his head, and waited to hear something. He was shocked to find another voice in his thoughts. _Very bright I see_ the voice said. Or thought. _Don't be alarmed, it's only me, the sorting hat. Very bright indeed, but no, Ravenclaw is not for you. Definitely not Hufflepuff, and Slytherin is out of the question. Gryffindor is definitely the place for you. Well, might as well make it official, better be_ "GRYFFINDOR." Remus moved to sit at the new table. He decided to sit by Sirius.

"Hello." Said Remus. "You don't hate me?" Was Sirius' response. "Why should I?" asked Remus "Just because you come from a family of rotten apples doesn't mean you're one." "Just tell that to James" Sirius sighed. "He was the only friend I ever had. And now i'll never have another one again." Remus saw in Sirius the same streak of loneliness that was in him. "I'll be your friend" Remus felt the words tumble out of his mouth before he could do a thing to stop them. "Really?" asked Sirius, his face lighting up like a christmas tree. "Really." said Remus, and he truly meant it.

Remus heard a murmuring coming from the students of Hogwarts, and turned to see who was being sorted. There was Peter on the stool, looking petrified. Suddenly, the hat exclaimed "GRYFFINDOR!" And Peter jumped off of the stool, forgetting he was wearing the hat, and was halfway to the Gryffindor table before he remembered to jog it back. "Hey, Remus were in the same house!" said Peter, jumping up and down like a toddler. "Yes Peter we are in the same-" Remus stopped abruptly, staring at James as he was called up to the stool. The hat hadn't even touched his head before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" James ran over to the table, and took a seat next to Sirius, sneering. Nobody there even heard the rest of the sorting, or payed attention at all as Dumbledore started the feast.

The minute they were allowed to talk, James spat out "Black" like it was poison. Sirius kept his head down. James kept on talking. "I should have just let you drown in the lake, then the world would have had one less piece of filth to deal with." Dinner and desert passed in that fashion, and when it was time for bed, a prefect lead them to their common room, and pointed them to their dormitories.

As soon as Sirius went into the bathroom to change, Remus rounded on James. "You were his only friend, you know." Remus accused. But James' answer was what startled Remus. "He was my best friend too, and I know I ruined it. I barely had a best friend for twelve hours, before I had to go and ruin it. I know it's not his fault that he is in that family, but now that I've messed it up, I don't know how to fix it. I've dug a hole I can't escape from. I know I messed up. I'm tired, and I want to sleep. Good night." James pulled the curtains around his bed.

Even though James had messed up, Remus was determined to get him out of the hole he dug, and he knew just how to do it.


	2. Peter:the First day of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. if I did, there would already be a marauders book**

 **AN: Sorry that this chapter doesn't have much detail in it. my excuse is that Peter doesn't pay much attention also sorry that Peter is such a Jerk, but hay, he's Peter. I hate him, and it was really hard for me to make him dislike my favoret charictors, minus James who is also a favoret charictor of mine.**

Peter was the most excited he had ever been in his life. For the first time, he was going somewhere he would really be appreciated. At home, his Father didn't appreciate him enough. He was too wrapped up in his sister, who in Peter's opinion, was a basket case. All she did was sit in her room and study. But no one else thought of her the way Peter did. Helen was his father's pride. And his mother had never cared for either of them, she left just after Peter was born.

But soon, everything would be different, because Peter was going to Hogwarts today, and there, he would be cool, popular, and everybody would love him. It was only Helen that stood between him and fame, Peter knew that. Peter would have been the most popular boy in the neighborhood, if it weren't for his prissy big sister, Peter knew it. And soon, he could prove it. Good thing Helen had graduated last year, or she would somehow manage to steal his spotlight there too.

It was thirty minutes before Peter had to leave, and he was already dressed, packed, had eaten, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and found himself quite bored. His problems were solved, however, when his Father called him into the kitchen. "Peter, I wanted to give you something before you left for hogwarts." said his father, beaming. Peter loved it when people gave him things. It made him feel so… Appreciated. His father reached under the table, and laid a package wrapped in brown paper on the table.

Peter ripped the wrapping off and found a spell book. "It was your sisters. It has second year spells in it, so you can learn that curriculum too, and be the smartest boy in your year!" It took everything Peter had to stop himself from screaming at this pathetic excuse of a gift. Instead, he managed out "Let's go. Don't want to miss the train."

Once they got to the platform, Peter's father apologised for Helen not being there. "She told me to tell you she's sorry that she couldn't be here to see you off, but she had urgent ministry work to attend to." Peter was glad that Helen wasn't there. That way, his dad had to focus all of his attention on him. "Bye Dad" said Peter, itching to get on the express. "Bye Peter" said his father.

Peter ran as fast as he could while still dragging his trunk to the train. He was about twenty-five minutes early, so it was easy to find an empty compartment. Just about fifteen minutes before the train left, a sandy-haired boy with scars all over his face requested to sit with him. Peter wasn't sure ware all of his nerves were coming from. If he wanted to be the coolest first-year in school, he had to be calm, cool, and collected. So he pushed them away and tried to chat with the boy, (Whose name was Remus) but it seemed Remus was not in a talkative mood.

Just when Peter was shure things were starting to get awkward, A red haired girl, and a black haired boy barged in. Peter thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to show off to Remus how cool he was. He let them have it, so that he could show Remus that he wasn't afraid. But when the girl tried to apologize, she ended up mentioning two people that sounded cooler then Remus, so he went to their compartment, and brought Remus with him so that he could tell everybody in there how cool Peter was.

Or at least, Peter thought that they were cool. But it turned out that one of the boys (whose name was Sirius) was not very cool. He still needed a toy to go places. But Sirius shure was intimidating. Peter let him have it so that James, who was cool, would see Peter as cool for not being scared of Sirius, and then Peter and James could be friends, and leave the un-cool Sirius and Remus, behind.

It didn't really work, though. James still liked Sirius, and not Peter, and Remus was still tagging along with him. He followed James and Sirius to the boats, and Remus followed Peter. For some reason, the boat flipped while Peter was looking at the castle, and he ended up in the water. It was good news, though, because people would be talking about him for shure, now that he had fell in the lake!

Peter paid no mind to the fact that Sirius was drowning, he had other things to worry about, such as the fact that he needed popularity, and fast. By the time Peter had gotten to the other side of the lake, he had formed a plan. He had to get James to be his friend for it to work, though.

Peter walked with all of the other first years up to the castle and into a small side room. Peter overheard Sirius telling some other kids that they had to battle dragons. Peter didn't want to battle a dragon! But when Peter saw Remus stifling laughter, he realized Sirius was only pretending. Peter would love to say he kept himself calm, cool, and collected, but that would be a lie, seeing how he blew up at Sirius.

Peter watched Remus be sorted into Gryffindor, along with the girl Peter had yelled at on the train. With disdain, he watched Sirius be sorted into Gryffindor as well. All too soon, it was Peter's turn to go up. He stepped up to the stool, and jammed the hat on his head, eager for this to be over with so he could eat and sleep. _Ahhh. A tricky one. Very hard indeed. Hmm, Ravenclaw is definitely not the house for you._ Peter felt that the Ravenclaw thing was a insult to his intelligence. _Well, it's true!_ Said the hat. _You are a bit thick._ Hay! Peter thought indignantly. But the hat paid no mind.

 _Hmm, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff. You have a thirst for power, and someone like you would do nicely in Slytherin. On the other hand, you wouldn't fit in with the slytherins. Now I see it, you won't fit with Slytherin or Hufflepuff. If I don't send you to Gryffindor, you'll do weak and power-hungry things. If I do send you to Gryffindor, you will make friends, and be popular, but you wouldn't fit, and would always feel like you don't belong. Peter Pettigrew, the choice lies with you. Gryffindor, or Slytherin._

The hat said that Peter would be popular in Gryffindor. Peter wanted to be popular. Of course, the choice was obvious. Gryffindor Peter thought to the hat. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat screamed to the whole hall. Peter was so overjoyed to be going somewhere he would be popular, that he forgot he was wearing the hat, and had to jog it back to the stool. Peter ran up to Remus and said "Hay, Remus, were in the same house." Remus only got halfway through his reply before he stopped, looking transfixed ant the person on the stool.

Peter held his breath as James was sorted. In the end, Peter needn't worry, as James was sorted into Gryffindor before the hat even touched his spiky hair. As soon as the food appeared, Peter shoved everything he could reach into his mouth, including a suspicious-looking plait of peppermint humbugs. The minute after Peter was ready for bed, he jumped onto a fluffy Hogwarts mattress, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Sirius: The first day of School

Sirius Black woke to his mother's screams for him to get up. This was not an uncommon occurrence in the Black household. However, instead of Sirius rolling over to cover his ears, he jumped out of bed, ready for Hogwarts. He quickly got dressed into robes (his parents thought themselves too superior wear muggle clothes), bolted down the stairs, practically sliding down the banister.

He only gained posture when he strode into the kitchen. No one wanted to be the one to upset Orion Black. A tall, regal man, Orion was intimidating to passerby, but if you knew him well, as Sirius did, he would no longer intimidate you. He would downright terrify you. With a single glare, he could cause a man to spill his own guts. With his very presence, he could turn the warmest and friendliest of atmospheres icy and cold. Sirius sat in a chair across from his little brother Regulus.

Sirius knew Regulus didn't want him to go to school. Regulus wanted to go to school at the same time as Sirius, and it had taken several long conversations between Sirius and Regulus before Sirius could convince Regulus Sirius going to school was a good thing. Sirius wolfed down his breakfast, knowing full well that if he upset his parents, not only would he be punished, but he would not be fed until dinner. Sirius hoped that he wouldn't be given any reason to upset his parents, especially not on his last day home.

His luck was pressed thin, however, when just before they were about to leave, his parents requested his presence. He went into his Father's office, which was generally reserved for punishments. He bowed deeply to each parent in turn, and took the offered seat. "Sirius" his mother began, in her loud, screechy voice. "You know what we expect of you." "to be in Slytherin." Sirius replied. Sirius was getting rather bored of this particular conversation, as he had it at least once a week since he got his letter.

The rest of the conversation passed in such a fashion, his Mother making a statement about the houses, his duty as heir, expectations of him, the list went on and on, with little input from Sirius, and even less from his Father. Sirius had basically stopped listening, or until they got the point where they were talking about muggle borns, half bloods, and blood traitors. It had started out smoothly, with his Mother yammering on and on about the importance of contorting only with pure bloods. At that point, Sirius, being the genius that he was, thought it wise to ask why people with other blood statuses were bad.

The effect was instantaneous. His Mother turned three different shades of purple, and his Father bellowed "BOY" at the top of his lungs. "You dare question the truth?" asked his father in a dangerously calm tone. Sirius gulped. He should not have said that. "I asked you a question boy!" said his Father, who had crossed the room in three quick strides, and backhanded Sirius across the hit in the Black household was a very common occurrence, for Sirius anyways. He had more bruises than he could count, and he knew he would have to hide it at Hogwarts.

"If you carry on like this," continued his father "you'll turn out a filthy blood traitor, just like the Weasleys, and don't get me started on the Potters." "Now to answer your question" said Sirius's Mother Walburga, who had been silent up to this point, "what is wrong with the filthy scum of the world is that they stole our magic!" Sirius knew that that wasn't true, because, no duh, it's impossible to steal magic. But he didn't say that. Instead, he said "ok, I understand now." "Good." said Walburga, who had regained any color in her face that wasn't purple. "Get your things, we're leaving.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Sirius and his family apparated to platform nine and three quarters. His parents felt that they were "too good" to go the "muggle way," so they went the "wizard" way. Sirius was bursting with excitement. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, and be free of his parents. At least until he was a Slytherin.

The thought had been bothering him all week. He didn't want to be a Slytherin, the thought was oppressing. But he wanted to impress his parents, be loved for once. Everyware he turned, the cons of his decision weighed him down.

Sirius turned to say goodbye to his parents and brother, but they had already left. Sirius was shocked at this, as they always at least tried to put on a show. "Oh well." he said to himself. He dragged his trunk onto the train, and quickly found an empty pushed his trunk up on the rack, (with some difficulty,) and sat down.

Just as the whistle blew, signaling the train was to start, a boy with messy black hair that stuck up every which way came into the compartment. "Do you mind if I sit here?" asked the boy in a voice that feigned confidence.

"Not at all" Sirius replied, glad to have some company, though he didn't show it.

They sat in silence for a solid ten minutes before the other boy quite suddenly said, "I'm James Potter. What's your name." Potter. Sirius knew he was in trouble the moment the word came out of James' lips. He might as well play along, as the damage was already done.

"Sirius. And before you ask, that's my name. It's spelled S-I-R-I-U-S."

"Cool." said James. "Do you like pranking?"

Sirius did, but he would never confess it was him who did all of those things at family reunions. "Kinda." he settled for.

James nodded along and said, "I was thinking of throwing a dungbomb into the carriage next door. You wanna help?"

"Sure" said Sirius, though he was really bursting with excitement.

They both crept up to the compartment, and saw that the door was open. James tossed in the dungbomb, and they heard a feminine scream. They quickly ran into their compartment and shut the door. A minute later, the door opened again, and a red haired girl who smelt of dungbomb walked in. Sirius thought they were caught, so he opened his mouth to beg she didn't tell, but the girl beat him to it.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked. "My old compartment smells of rotten cheese."

Sirius stifled a laugh as he saw the dreamy expression that crossed James' face. "Ok" said James, sounding as though he was in a trance.

No sooner had the redhead sat down, than a greasy black haired boy came in. Sirius immediately knew who this was. _Snivellus._ "There you are Lily. I was looking all over for you." Snivellus said in his odd nasally voice.

"I don't want to talk to you." was the girl's reply

"Why not?"Snively that, Sirius zoned out. Snivellus' drama was boring anyways. Sirius only zoned back in when he heard Snivellus say, "you'd better be in Slytherin."

James, who had shown little to no interest in the conversation before this comment, quickly retorted "Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think i'd leave, wouldn't you?"

It was a second before Sirius realized the question was directed at him. Sirius decided to tell a partial truth on this one. He chose his words very carefully, saying "my whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey, I thought you seemed all right." was James' response to that.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you headed if you've got the choice?" asked Sirius, hoping to steer the conversation away from himself. It worked rather well.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, like my Dad." said James as he mimed doing battle with a sword. Sirius internally laughed at this. Like his Dad, more like his entire family tree! Siriusly (Pun intended,) for as long as Blacks had been in Slytherin, Potters had been in Gryffindor.

It looked like James was about to say more on the subject, when old Snively made a reaching noise. "Got a problem with that?" James challenged.

Snape had to take a minute to think of a good comeback. Finally he said "No" with a sneer. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

Sirius jumped at the opportunity to use snape's words against him. "Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" he asked.

James roared with laughter, and the redhead said "Come on, Severus let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo" Mocked James and Sirius as one. Sirius saw James try to trip Snape, and couldn't help but call after him, "See ya, Snivellus!"

After that, the two boys got along very well. Sirius' Mother wouldn't give him any money, so despite Sirius' protests, James bought both of them food. Not long after they were done eating, they got in a play fight, which lasted until two new boys came in. Sirius was glad it stopped. Shure it was fun, but it agitated his bruises. One of the boys was ok, but Sirius disliked the other one instantly. Fist of all, the boy teased him about his bear. Second of all, he had a untrustworthy and downright annoying air about him, and Sirius couldn't help but snap at him. Just as Sirius felt he was about to throw that Peter kid out in the hall, Andy came by to save him the trouble. Sirius and Andromeda agreed to meet in the Slytherin common room that night to talk.

After Andy left, Sirius went to the bathroom to change. He didn't want these other people he barely knew to see him, and tell someone about his suspicious looking bruises. After the train stopped, Sirius and James went to the boats, and the two boys in the carriage followed them. They were above pretty deep water, when James suddenly got the brilliant idea to rock the boat. Sirius knew he couldn't swim, last time he tried he had almost drowned and had been banned from ever swimming again.

James saw that Sirius was scared, and rocked it harder and harder. "James, stop!" Sirius called, forgetting dignity as he clung with white knuckles to the edge of the boat.

"What, this?" James asked as he rocked the little boat more and more violently.

"Yes, stop it Jam-" Sirius never finished his sentence. The boat had tipped, and sent them all plummeting into the deep lake. Sirius trashed, flopped, and jerked, but he could not swim up, and he was sinking rapidly. He knew he was running out of air, and that he would die in this deep black lake, the only part of him ever resurfacing being his dead body, if he didn't do something soon. So with renewed energy, he kicked and flailed his way to the top, the surface was only a finger's breadth away, and, SPLASH. He broke the surface.

But there was no time for celebrating. Sirius gulped in as much air as he could, while still thrashing and hacking, and then screamed for help. He felt himself falter, and took a big breath of air as he started to slip back underwater. A minute later, he felt a hand encircle his wrist, as he was dragged back upwards. He was heaved back over the side of his boat, and looked up at his savior. It was James.

"Thank you." Sirius managed out weakly.

James looked confused. "But I was the one that almost killed you!" he protested

Sirius decided to make it clearer for James. "I know you did, and it was stupid, but you saved me, so it evens out. Trust me, I know a lot of people that would almost kill me, and _not_ save me." Sirius didn't know why he told James that last part. James looked like he was about to argue further, but Sirius was saved the trouble of having to explain any more, by their arrival on the lake shore.

Sirius stepped out of the boat, and was shocked to find that his bruises hurt again. Sirius figured that the pain potion must have come off, and was angered to realize he didn't have any more. Oh well. He'd just have Kreacher deliver him some in the morning. He limped up to where the other kids were standing, and waited. As soon as the man leading them knocked on the door, a woman wearing a emerald green cloak opened to door.

The woman introduced herself as professor Mcgonagall, briefly explained the houses, and led them into a small chamber off or the hall where other students were going. She left them to their own devices for a time, and Sirius spread a rumor to some other students that they had to battle a poisonous five-headed fire breathing dragon to be sorted. Sirius found it increasingly hard to keep a straight face, especially when he saw that that Peter boy believed it.

As soon as Mcgonagall came back, a hush fell over the crowd of soon-to be first years. She wordlessly led them through a set of doors in the front of the room. There was a hat on the stool in the front of the great big hall they were in, and with a start, Sirius realized that he would have to be sorted in front of the whole school.

Time seemed to pass in a flash, as the hat sang a song about the school and its founders. Then, Mcgonagall read a name from a sheet. An A name. Oh no. Why oh why did his name have to start with a B?

"Black, Narcissa" Sirius watched his cousin get sorted into Slytherin. It would be his turn for that cruel fate next.

James whispered to him "Nasty piece of work those Blacks are, eh. Wouldn't want to get mixed up with one of them." It was as though the world was mocking him.

"Black, Sirius" called Mcgonagall.

Sirius looked back just long enough to see the expression of betrayal that crossed James' face before he walked up to be sorted. He sat on the stool, careful not to agitate his many wounds. He wasn't surprised when a new voice spoke in his head.

 _So, another Black, huh?_ It wasn't a question. _Why, I just sorted your cousin mere minutes ago._ Can we just be done with this? Sirius asked the hat. I think we both know where I'm going to end up. _Oh? Well Mr. Black, I think you will be shocked to find that I believe you are different._ Really? Asked Sirius, not even daring to believe he could be himself. _Really._ Said the hat, chuckling. _But where to put you. Not Hufflepuff, no, that is not the house for you. Ravenclaw, maybe, as you are quite bright. But no, it simply wouldn't suit you. You are different from your family, and for you, Slytherin just wouldn't do so that leaves "_ GRYFFINDOR."

In a daze, Sirius went to the Gryffindor table. He wasn't even aware of the fact that almost all of the Slytherins were booing, or that no one from his new house applauded. As soon as he sat down, everybody previously sitting there left. But his solitude didn't last long. The other boy from the train, (his name was Remus,) had sat next to him."Hello." he said.

"You don't hate me?" asked Sirius, shocked.

"Why should I?" asked Remus, as though he truly didn't know. "Just because you come from a family of rotten apples doesn't mean you're one." he continued.

"Just tell that to James" Sirius said with a sigh. Sirius already missed that friendship, and it had only lasted about nine hours. "He was the only friend I ever had. And now i'll never have another one again." Sirius didn't know why he was telling Remus this.

"I'll be your friend" to say Sirius was surprised at this would be an understatement. To say he was happy would be an understatement too.

"Really?" asked Sirius, and he felt himself begin to grin.

"Really." said Remus, and Sirius knew he was telling the truth.

It was at that moment when James walked over, and sat next to Remus. Peter was here too, but Sirius paid him no mind. Instead, he focused on James. Throughout all of dinner, James let out a string of rude, borderline mean, comments, that would have made Orion Black proud. Something he could never do, Sirius realized, grimacing at the sad truth.

As soon as they reached the common room, Sirius bounded up the steps to his new dormitory, and pulled the curtains shut with a snap, going to bed as soon as he was dressed. It wasn't until after he was already in bed, that he remembered his meeting with Andromeda.


	4. James: The first day of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :( Sorry this chapter is so short, I don't have a good excuse for that.**

James woke up bright and early in the morning. Normally he would have lied in bed for half an hour, but today was anything but normal. He ran passed his Mum, who was with no doubt about to come and wake him. He heard her following him down the stairs, probably to get him his breakfast. He collapsed in the kitchen chair, next to his Dad, who was reading the paper. He put it down when he saw James, however, and leaned over to ruffle his hair.

"I have something to give you, James. Your Mother would kill me if she knew that I was going to give it to you, but you're off to Hogwarts, and I know you well enough to know that you will get up to some mischief. I also know from experience that mischief isn't as fun when you suffer punishment for it. So take this, and don't get caught."

James' father handed him a silvery bundle. James knew instantly what it was. "Thanks Dad!" he exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" James' father said, grinning and pointing to the kitchen. Just then, James' Mother came out, carrying a bowl of porridge.

"Thanks Mum." said James, downing the porridge as quickly as he could. He then ran upstairs to do some quick, last minute packing, and took care of everything he needed before they went to the station.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREALKINEBREAKLINE

James, his Mother, and Father all gathered for one last family hug before James boarded the train to his destiny. Destiny, the word rang in James' head, because he was sure that going to Hogwarts would bring him to his destiny.

He said his final goodbyes, and boarded the express. Feeling daring, James decided to sit in the next compartment, no matter who was in it. The next compartment turned out to hold a crying girl, but James asked if he could sit anyways. The second to last whistle blew, Just as James requested to sit. James couldn't help but think that the girl in the compartment was very pretty, but he would never admit it to anyone.

She turned out to be rather rude, and denied him a place to sit, so just as the final whistle blew, he walked to the next compartment. This one held a black haired boy, and James couldn't help but feel that he knew this boy from somewhere, but he couldn't quite tell where. He decided to try his luck, and this time was granted a place to sit.

James decided that this boy looked alright, and asked him if he liked pranking. Then, James got a splendid idea. He would get back at that girl in the compartment next door, by pranking her! Sirius turned out to be the perfect help in pranking, and the prank was very funny.

But what was even funnier was when the girl who had turned down his seating request came to him asking for a seat! The irony was amazing. But what was less funny was when they got an unwanted visitor in the form of slimy soon to be Slytherin Severus Snape.

Sirius came up with a hilarious nickname for him, and it was all around fun. But the not-so fun parts were soon to come.

When they got to Hogwarts, James, Sirius, and the two boys who came to their compartment lator in the train ride shared a boat. The boat ride was fabulous, up until the middle when James started to get bored. And let me tell you, a bored James Potter, in a small, cramped boat with two almost complete strangers and a boy who couldn't swim was not a good combination.

James decided to rock the boat, and see what reaction he got out of the boys in the boat. He did not expect Sirius to become terrified, and began to playfully taunt him. Unfortunately, it did not go as planned. With a much to violent jerk, the boat went crashing into the water. James resurfaced, laughing, and soon, Remus came up, spitting, and Peter followed suit. James expected Sirius to come up and start to laugh, but he never did. Soon, James started to worry. After a little while, ripples appeared on the water, as Sirius came up.

He was withering about, and screaming about how he couldn't swim. One thing was certain. He was not laughing. So, James did the only thing he could think of. He dove in after Sirius, and grabbed his arm. He pulled him up, and apologized repeatedly. After all, what do you say to somebody when you almost kill them?

Sirius kept telling James it was alright, and that he didn't blame him, but James didn't believe him. If someone had almost drowned him, he wouldn't believe them, so why should Sirius believe him? James tried to tell Sirius so, but they got to the other side of the lake, and James wanted to see what was up ahead more than focus on a pointless argument.

A stern witch greeted them at the door, introduced herself, and led the small group down the hall, and to the right, where James helped to feed the rumor that Sirius had started. The witch came back and brought them through a set of doors, probably to their dragonless sorting. They stood in front of a lot of students, and waited for their name to be called. James didn't care much about the first name, but when it got to the second name, he leaned over to Sirius and whispered "Nasty piece of work, those Blacks are." James didn't miss the fact that Sirius' face paled considerably when he said this, and it got James thinking.

He knew enough about the Blacks to know that there was going to be a boy of the Blacks in James' year, but James always thought that he would be able to pick that Black out, and know who he was. But maybe…..

His suspicions were confirmed when Black, Sirius was called out. James couldn't help but feel betrayed. This boy had had so much in common with James, and James started to worry. Black was obviously going to Slytherin, but their personalities and interests were so alike, that perhaps James too would go to Slytherin!

James tried to push this to the back of his mind, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he would be in the same house as Sirius Black. The hat took a good five minutes to sort Black, and James was surprised at this, as he was a Black, there was no denying where he would go. But James was completely shocked when it came to what the sorting hat decided on. "GRYFFINDOR" it shouted to a hall of baffled students.

James could not help but feel proud, but he wiped away those thoughts as soon as they came. Soon, the list shortened and shortened, until finally James was called. Just his luck the boy in front of him (Peter Pettigrew) was a hatstall. He almost ran forward in his haste to be sorted, and jammed the hat on his head. The hat had no more than brushed the tips of the highest spikes on his unruly head, than it called "GRYFFINDOR!" James marched with his head high tword the farthest table, and sat next to Black. He wanted to congratulate him, but something stopped him.

This was a Black, sworn enemy of his whole family. James could not, and would not show any kindness to Black.

James regretted his decision the moment the first hatfull word left his mouth. But he couldn't take it back now, his pride was at stake. So he kept up the mean facade. After they found their dorms, and the Pettigrew boy was in bed, and Black was in the bathroom dressing, Lupin approached him.

"You were his only friend, you know."accused Lupin.

James had to get this monkey off his back, and told Lupin the whole truth in one sentence."He was my best friend too, and I know I ruined it. I barely had a best friend for twelve hours, before I had to go and ruin it. I know it's not his fault that he is in that family, but now that I've messed it up, I don't know how to fix it. I've dug a hole I can't escape from. I know I messed up. I'm tired, and I want to sleep. Good night." James pulled the curtains around his bed, and as soon as he was free from watchful eyes, buried his head in his hands, and contemplated what he had done.

He couldn't find an easy fix, and in the end, decided to sleep on it and see if any new ideas came to him in the morning.


	5. Remus: Classes

**OK, hi guys. I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in a while. A while meaning like months. I've been** _ **super**_ **busy. I've been suffering writer's block, so it's also super short. Anyways though, I don't own Harry Potter, which should be obvious, seeing as i'm writing fan fiction, and there would be no need for that, because I could already put whatever I wanted in the books. Please please** _ **please**_ **review, because I only have one review that wasn't written by my best friend who made a fake account just to review on my stories. I live for reviews, so please give them. On with the super short chapter of this story then.**

Remus woke feeling worse than when he went to bed. He cursed himself for forgetting that the full moon was only days away. He slowly drew the curtains from his bed, and rose up, trying to avoid straining his muscles. Remus had always been an early riser, so it was a shock to him to find that one of his dorm-mates was already up and moving. Sirius was doing his hair, though Remus didn't know why, as it was already in place. Every few seconds, he would growl at the mirror, sounding like a feral dog, and re-do his hair, until it was (finally) to his liking.

Remus stepped into a shower, and turned on the water mentally preparing himself for the day. He gave a yelp when the water blasted ice-cold water instead of the hot water he expected. "Sorry" he heard Sirius shout. "I used up all the hot water."

Remus hurradly turned the water off and grabbed a towel. "Are you aware," he said to Sirius as he walked into the dorm, "that it takes at least three hours to exhaust the supply of water in a hogwarts shower?"

"Well, yah I'm aware seeing as it took three and a half hours for that water to go cold."

Remus let out a short laugh at the look on Sirius' face when he said this, and got ready for his first day of classes.

He decided to wake James and Peter before he went to breakfast. He gently shook Peter first, but he showed no signs of movement, (or breathing,) so he left his for Sirius to deal with. He then walked over to James, and tried the same tactic. This time, it worked. Well, kinda.

"Whaddya want Mom." James mumbled, turning over in his sleep.

"Umm, James time to go to breakfast?" Remus tried, to no avail. Seeing he was getting nowhere, Remus did the only thing he could think of. "YOU'RE AT HOGWARTS, JAMES." Remus bellowed in to James' ear. It had the intended effect.

With a start, James sat bolt upright in bed, and shouted "who what when where?"

"Relax, it's time for breakfast James." Remus said in a soothing tone, though he felt it didn't quite have the desired effect

"Oh yeah" said James, stretching out the yeah. While Remus woke James, Sirius had the utmost pleasure of waking Peter. When both James and Peter were ready, the small group (minus Sirius, who said he wasn't hungry and would join them later,) made their way to breakfast. When they got there, Remus pulled James to the side to talk to him in low tones about his plan.

"I couldn't help but overhear on the train that you both like pranks. To show that you still like him without damaging your pride, pull a _friendly_ prank on him." Remus heavily stressed friendly so that James wouldn't do anything _too_ cruel.

A flash of recognition flashed and James' eyes, and (through his enhanced senses,) Remus could feel James' satisfaction with his answer as though it were burning in his face. "Thanks" said James, and Remus could tell he meant it.

Then, Sirius came into the hall. He looked wary, and sat a ways away from James. Remus leaned over to James and whispered, "I think I can help you, but it'll take some planning and consideration. Or you could just say sorry."

"Second one it is." James whispered back. Remus wondered why it was that James would go with the seemingly easier choice. But perhaps, Remus mused, perhaps because James was a more outgoing person. Either way, Remus was glad the end of this drama was in sight.

"Go do it then, James." said Remus.

"Now?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes now," said Remus with a laugh as he gave James a slight push over.

But by the time James reached Sirius, pride seemed to have overcome him, and it did help that Sirius asked "Come to gloat some more?"

Remus physically winced when James retaliated with the biting words, "Well I'm sorry you and your family are such jerks!" then James strutted away like a rooster with too much confidence, that had been inflated with extra ego. "At least it couldn't have gone any worse" said James warily, but he was proven wrong when the mail came in.

The first sign that something was off was when Sirius paled dramatically for no apparent reason. Then a jet black owl landed in front of Sirius, carrying a scarlet letter, which stood out in stark contrast to the rest of its body. As soon as the Gryffindors saw the letter, they broke out in laughter, which only four people at the table were not a part of. They were Sirius himself, Lily Evans, Remus, and James, who Remus saw out of the corner of his eye, give Peter a kick for joining the overwhelming peals of laughter. Remus watched as Sirius tore the letter open with shaky hands, and plug his ears as a loud scream cut through the great hall. It was hard to tell at first, but the longer Remus listened, the more words Remus was able to pick out.

From what Remus could tell, the woman was in the middle of berating Sirius, and calling him every filthy name under the sun, most of which Remus was shure none but the Black family could understand. By the end of the shouting, Remus was sure that she had told him to change his house, which Remus wasn't sure was possible. Remus also shure, he had been using the word shure too much recently.

As soon as the letter tore itself to shreds, Sirius bolted from the hall, slamming into people as he ran.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

All of Remus' classed were about as boring as they could get. It was only the first day of class, but the professors were already determined to kill them with principals. Take charms for example. The only thing they did that day was help get professor Flitwick down from the rafters, where he had landed after a charm gone wrong the previous afternoon. In fact, the only interesting thing that happened all day was at potions, when Peter exploded his and Sirius' potion while Sirius was getting a set of scales, which led to Sirius exploding at Peter for ruining his potion, which led to James exploding at Sirius for exploding at Peter for exploding their potion. Then professor Slughorn tried to reassure Sirius that all was fine, because it was only a potion to demonstrate what they knew about potions, which led to Sirius blowing up at Peter again, because, in the words of Sirius, he ruined his chance at potions all year.

So it was a relief, when Remus finally closed his eyes, and went to sleep that night.


	6. Peter: Classes

**Hi again. I am soooooooo sory it took me so long to post. I don't really have an excuse for this one. anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't waste my time writeing Fanfiction when I could write FanReality. Just so you know, I won't be one of those people that just abandon their storys with no warning. Thx, and enjoy :D**

Peter woke up extra late that morning. He had suspected that his dorm-mates would have left him behind, so it came as a shock when he was roughly shaken awake by Sirius. As soon as Peter had gotten up, a sloppy-looking James got impatient of waiting, and tried to rush Peter, which led to Peter falling face first on the ground, bottom in the air, because he had been hobbling around trying to put his boots and cloak on at the same time. James had burst into laughter at the sight of him, and Peter forced a few chuckles that even sounded weak to his ears. In truth, all he wanted was for James to like him, and he would go through any means necessary to make sure of that. He could already tell James was going to be popular, and he had a personality that Peter couldn't help but like. So, he forced his way through the humiliation to look tough.

After Peter was ready getting dressed, Sirius announced that he would not be going with them. This did not bother Peter, as Peter did not like Sirius. On the way to breakfast, Peter got lost three times, and the others had to go back for him. When they _finally_ made it to breakfast, Peter wasted no time before filling his plait to the very brim, and attacking his food like a pack of wild dogs, barely pausing to breathe. "Eww. You look disgusting eating like that." Peter looked up and saw a green-eyed, red-haired girl looking down at him, wrinkling her nose. After that, Peter tried his best to mind his manners.

Soon after that, Sirius joined them at the Gryffindor table. He sat at the very edge, and looked rather uncomfortable. Peter payed him no mind, and just waited for the mail to come. Soon enough, it did. Peter opened his letter from his family. It read _dear Peter, I am super proud of you for being brave enough to make it into Gryffindor with love, Helen._ Urgg, Peter hated his sister and her fake sweetness and affection. She probably didn't even like him, just pretended she did. Peter was torn from his musings by a shrill screech like a banshee. He turned, plugging his ears, toward Sirius, and burst out laughing when he realized that it was he who had gotten the Howler.

He looked over at James and Remus, and quickly realized that they weren't laughing. In fact, as soon as James realized that he was laughing he aimed a particularly vicious kick at Peter. That shut him up. As soon as the howler self-destructed, Sirius leapt up and sprinted from the room, off to who knows where.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREALKINE

Once they had gotten their schedules (and gotten lost,) the three boys got to their first class, which was charms. When they got their seats, Peter looked around the classroom and saw that the only seats that had three in a row were right next to, you guessed it, Sirius Black. Oh what took the seat farthest away from Sirius, James took the seat next to Peter, and Remus sat next to Sirius. Sirius averted eye contact with anyone other than Remus, and even then, he stayed mostly focused on whatever it was he was doodling.

When the teacher came in, most of the students thought the office door opened of its own accord, because the teacher was so tiny, that most of the students didn't see him until he climbed upon his stack of books so he could see above his desk. The teacher then started to blabber on and on about how you would be expected to behave in charms, and about how charms worked and so on and so forth. Peter could see out of the corner of his eye, kids like Remus and Lily Evans taking notes. About three quarters through the lesson, professor flitwick seemed to notice Sirius not paying attention, and called him out for it by saying. "Mr. Black, could you please tell me how charms and transfiguration's castings are different?"

"Of course professor." said Sirius, and to Peter, he sounded just a tad too nice, and it seemed to be foreboding something. "They are different because in Transfiguration, you need to envision what you want to happen, and in Charms, you do not."

Professor Flitwick seemed taken aback by this, as he had clearly been expecting Sirius to be wrong. "Umm yes that is correct." said Flitwick.

The rest of the classes went by in such a fashion, with teachers calling on Sirius for not paying attention, and Sirius getting the answers right every single time. Or at least, until the last class of the day, Potions. In potions, Peter got there last, and as such, he had to sit next to Sirius. Petr was sure that Remus would have loved to sit next to Sirius, but James had called working with Remus in advance, and Peter knew that the two of them were becoming good friends already, so he didn't object. Professor Slughorn told them that they would be working with the person next to them. Peter felt that this was unfair, but he wouldn't say so. They had to try to recreate a Hiccoughing potion, which was supposed to be easy. _Supposed to be._

The Potion started out fine, but ended in disaster. While Sirius was chopping up ingredients, Peter was stirring the potion clockwise. Mistake number one. Then, Sirius added the ingredients he had been chopping, and of course, he had done that perfectly. Peter was starting to hate how good he was at everything and how perfect everything had to be for his satisfaction. Which is why Peter was distracted while he diced (not chopped) the next ingredient. Mistake number two. And when Peter went and picked up bee stingers instead of beetle eyes, well, he just didn't read the labels. Mistake number three. So as soon as he tossed in the bee stingers, the whole potion went kaboom.

Faster than Peter could register, Sirius whipped around and screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO!" and then Sirius went kaboom at Peter.

Then, James, who had been watching the scene along with everyone else went kaboom at Sirius, by saying "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT HIM. IT'S PROBABLY AS MUCH YOUR FAULT AS IT IS HIS!"

Then, Slughorn tried to calm everyone down by saying "children, children calm down. Those grades don't matter anyways. Those potions were just so I could see your potential in this class."

His calming tactics did not work, as this lead Sirius to go kaboom again, screaming at Peter "YOU FOOL. NOW WE'LL BE STUCK ALL YEAR DOING POTIONS LIKE THIS ONE, STUPID BEGINNER POTIONS!"

Needless to say, it was not a good day, and Peter was very happy to go to sleep early, and just this once, skip dinner.


	7. AN

Hi. I am super sorry for the long wait. So if ur reading this on my marauder's story, I am posting the next chapter with this authors note, but I encorage u not to skip this, bc there is some important-ish stuff in here. So I know It's been a while, but I can explain. My friend just got me into Voltron, and I absolutely love that show now. so the radio silence is because I was watching Voltron/reading Voltron fanfiction. All of the people here from Eragon know that I was suffering major writer's block b4 this. This time, I had the exact opposit problem. too many ideias bouncing around in my head, and I don't know which story to write first. so I figured I'd just ask u guys. oh BTW, I am saying things like you guys here from my marauders fanfiction, and you guys here from my eragon fanfiction bc I am too lazy to make different copys of this for all of my storys. Also one more thing b4 I list the options. all u people here from my sirius black young justice story, OMG 1700+ veiws! u guys are so awsome! thank you for sticking with me through my fanfiction!

So the options are

 **1\. A Miraculous Ladybug Young Justice Crossover**

 **2\. Voltron Young Justice Crossover**

 **3\. Voltron Pre-Kerberos Fanfic where they watch the show, and find out what will happen kinda (I don't rly know where i'm going with this, but it'll be good)**

 **marauders read Harry Potter**

 **5\. Murtagh x Nasuada one shot**

 **6\. Pre-Kerberose Keith one-shot about where he got his emo-ness**

 **7\. What would happen if the ending of Inheritance cycle were slightly different. AKA Eragon dosn't leave, and Murtagh dosn't flee for the mountains**

Thank you for reading. you can submit any votes in the comment section, or DM me with them, whatever works. also sorry about the spelling and stuff. My cat thought it would be a great idea to repeatedly run across my keyboard, and after the third time I fixed stuff, I simply no longer cared if they resembled anything close to words or not. hence the bc or the b4. or the extreme lack of capitalization, which i normaly concider a sin. If you couldn't tell, fafiction is a cite for me to not only get my creativness and things that sound like good ideas out and make myself happy in doing so, but also for me to practice my writing.


	8. Sirius: Classes

**i Don't own anything except for my plot line.**

Sirius Black began his day like all others. Wake up at two A.M. Take a three to four hour shower, singing the whole time. Sirius loved to sing. It was one of the only things that his mother had forced him to do that he truly and genuinely liked. He more then enjoyed it, it was also something he was good at. Things that took some people weeks to get right took Sirius just under a day, stuff like sight reading and perfect posture. Sirius knew he was good at it, but more importantly, so did his father. Sirius's father Orion never had a single good thing to say about Sirius. Normally, he had bad things to say, but in terms of Sirius' singing, harsh words were never uttered. (good ones weren't either, but since there never were good words, Sirius took what he could get and moved on.)

But it wasn't just his abilities that made Sirius love music. It was the freedom. Any array of music could be sung. There was never any stopping the series of notes, rhythms or lyrics that could be arranged in a song. When he sung, he could get lost in the melodies from far and wide. When he sung, there were no chains to hold him down. When he sung, anything was possible. He was interrupted from his musings by some snickers interrupting his morning half hour of hain fixing time. (he called it morning hair fixing because he did half an hour at night too.) he turned to glare at whoever it was, only to find Remus stepping into the shower. Sirius debated in his mind on weather or not to tell him that they were out of hot water. He decided that he wouldn't, just to see his reaction.

It was a very promising reaction indeed, starting with a yelp, and ending with a boring fact that sounded like he had memorized it strait out of a history book. Sirius saw Remus go to shake Peter awake, but then switched targets when Peter did not respond, leaving Sirius with the job of waking up a rock. Sirius thought he would have better luck riding a Graphorn then waking Peter up. He wondered distinctly why he had to do it, but cleared those thoughts from his head almost immediately. He was a gryffindor now. It was time to start acting like one.

He walked over to Peter and gave him a shake. When he didn't stirr, Sirius frowned and then pulled out his wand, whispering _ennervate_. Since he was young, Sirius' parents had been teaching him how to do magic. It was not technically legal, but laws had never phased the Blacks. Peter still didn't move, but he was in a shake-awakeable stage. "Merlin" whispered Sirius. "What can he sleep through?" Sirius grabbed Peter by the shoulders and shook him until he was certain Peter was up, and would stay up, and then stomped across the room. He noticed James looking at him out of the corner of his eye, so he marched up to Remus and told him "I'm not really hungry. I'll join you lot later."

Remus looked at him questioningly, but he must have sensed that Sirius did not want to talk about it, for all he said was "Alright see you later" and then as quickly as he could, herded the rest of Sirius' roommates out of the door. As soon as they were gone, Sirius collapsed on his bed, and moaned about how unfair life was. He didn't ask to be a black!

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Sirius sat in an abandoned classroom clutching at his head. He was confused. Just that morning he would have given anything to not be a black. But now that he had gotten the howler that he knew was coming, he would give anything to not be a gryffindor. All he wanted was for everybody to be proud of him, and to respect and like him for who he was, not for his last name, or his stupid hogwarts house, but for him. He sighed. Why was this so hard? He didn't ask to be a gryffindor! Sirius figured that he should get going. He angrily wiped the tears from his eyes that had stubbornly accumulated there despite his best efforts to keep them away.

He leapt up from his spot on a desk and ran to his next class just in time to be the first one there. He settles at a desk at the end of the third row, and tried not to notice how his classmates left him a rather wide berth, leaving three seats between him and the next person down, who even with the row of desks in between them, still leaned in the opposite direction. Even though Sirius knew why they did it, it still stung a bit knowing that everybody hated you through no fault of your own.

Soon enough, the last three students entered the room. They were none other then Remus, James, and little annoying Peter. Sirius watched as James' eyes scanned all over the room before they filled with despair as he realized the only seats left were right next to Sirius. Sirius groaned softly. His luck could simply not get any worse. He was wrong. His plan had simply been to keep his head down and draw zero attention to himself. You can guess how well that played out. No less than fifteen minutes into the lesson, and flitwick noticed that Sirius wasn't paying attention. So, flitwick decided to use that annoying tactic teachers use. He called on the student he knew wasn't paying attention, (Sirius,) and called on him, planning for Sirius to not know the answer, and then embarrass himself in front of the whole class by getting it wrong, causing the rest of the class to be scared into paying attention, not wanting to be the one called on. It didn't work.

"Of course professor." said Sirius in as sweet a voice as he could muster. "In transfuguration, you must picture what you are going to do before you do it. In chams, you do not" Sirius sat back smugly in his chair, feet propped against the desk. He knew that is was going to be an easy day. And it was. Until potions.

Sirius got to potions at the same time he had gotten to his classes all day. Ten minutes early. He chose a seat and plopped down, waiting for the rest of the class to show up. By the time ten minutes passed, everybody except for little annoying Peter was there. Just as Professor Slughorn was about to start the lesson, Peter tore into the room panting, before desperately scanning the room for an open seat. But there was none, except, that is, the seat next to Sirius. Just great. Now he would have to deal with little annoying Peter for the rest of the day.

"Hello class!" said professor slughorn with a grin. "Today, we will be making the hiccup potion. You will be pairing up with your seat partner. Also, I hope you like where you're sitting, because those will be your seats for the rest of the year!" said Slughorn, grin never fading even once. Sirius repressed the urge to groan. Peter was not nearly so successful in this endeavor. Great. Just Great now he had to deal with little annoying Peter for the rest of the year, and not only was Peter wholy and truly annoying, but also not grateful to have a potions prodigy as a partner. Just Great. Sirius figured that he would just force Peter to do the menial tasks that he couldn't mess up, and Sirius would do the rest. If all Peter had to do was stirr the potion counter-clockwise ten times, chop up some pickled slug, and add one tablespoon of beetle eyes, there was no way he could mess up, right?

Wrong. In fact, every single one of the three _very simple_ tasks assigned to him he still managed to fail spectacularly. Sirius knew it was partly his fault for doing what he was supposed to do instead of babysitting Peter the whole time, but it was easier to just blame Peter for needing babysitting in the first place. How on earth Peter had managed to explode the potion when by all accounts of potion master's all that should have happened was an ineffective potion was anyone's guess, and Sirius wasn't gonna waist his breath asking about it when he was already wasting more breath then a set of lungs should possibly be able to hold with all of his screaming.

Sirius had a short fuse, and once it was lit, it burned bright and for a very long time, immediately followed by long periods of brooding. So it was no surprise that Sirius burst when he saw his ruined coldron, and even more importantly, his ruined potion. He was going to start off the year with a bad grade thanks to little annoying Peter, and if today was anything to judge by, he was likely to end with one too.

James had started yelling furiously at Sirius, but he couldn't make out any specific words over the sound of his own yelling. It was complete chaos. "Quiet down class, quiet down!" Professor Slughorn's calm words cut through the classroom, restoring the peace once again. "Now you two are lucky, this potion was only to see your potential in this class. I am happy to report that no grade will be at stake from the potion created during this lesson!"

Sirius burt into enraged yells once again at that. Peter, the imbecile, had ruined any chance Sirius had at being good in this class. Their potion had failed, and Slughorn was going to judge how much potential Sirius had off of what Peter the imbecile had done. Peter was an imbecile. Imbecile. Imbecile. Sirius clung to the thought as though it were his lifeline. He was drowning in a sea of rage, and the knowledge that peter was indeed an imbecile kept him calm. He counted all of the languages he could call Peter an imbecile in. Once he got to ten, he stopped, looked up, and said completely calmly, contrasting greatly to the angered voice he had used before, and said "Do you mind if I attempt the potion myself?"

SLughorn didn't even consider it for a moment before saying "Why of course you can, Dear boy! Pettigrew, you are excused for the day. Kindly head back to your dormitory." Sirius hid a smirk as he saw Peter trudge out of the classroom, feet shuffling all the way. "Sirius M'boy, if you would come up here to make your potion." he gestured to the table where Slughorn's own cauldron sat. Sirius gathered all of the ingredients he needed, and made the potion in less then ten minutes. "Great scott M'boy, how on earth did you manage to make a potion that takes twenty minutes to boil in ten minutes?" Slughorn questioned, mouth agape.

"It was simple, really" bragged Sirius. "All you needed to do to lower the simmering time from twenty minutes to five minutes was to turn up the heat seventy-five percent, and in order to prevent burns due to the added heat concentrated in a shorter time frame, just add a pinch of powdered bicorn horn, which not only prevents burns, but also adds to the overall effectiveness of the potion."

"Bravo Mr. Black. A truly stunning feat of potion making the likes of which I have never seen come from a first year, much less a first year on their first day of class. Give him a round of applause class!" Professor Slughorn said, motioning to the rest of the class. They gave him a smattering of applause which was neither appreiciative nor exited. In fact, most of the class seemed rather resentful toward the fact that they had been outshined by the kid who melted his own cauldron on the first day. "Class dismissed" called Slughorn.

BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Sirius was restless. It was passed curfew and he was supposed to be sleeping, but he couldn't. So he did the next logical thing. He slipped out of his covers and put on his school robes, then darted silently into the darkness beyond the portrait hole. He knew that he had to move quickly to his predetermined destination, for Andromeda had told him horror stories about mean old Filch and his strange cat Ms. Nefuih. (Nee-fh-hu) Sirius thought it was an odd name for a cat, but according to Andromeda, Filch was insane, so the name choice lined up.

Sirius knew where he was going, but just barely. He had taken a wrong turn on his way to history of magic, and he had instead ended up in exactly the place he had wanted to see ever since he had learned it existed. Sirius had a good memory, and remembered all of the turns he had taken to get there. Two lefts. One right. Left. Middle fork. Right. Up two flights of stairs. Right. Left. Right. Right. Three more flights of stairs. Left. an old rickety, rusted spiral staircase. Ok, so admittedly, he might not have been as lost as he has claimed to be on his way to History of Magic. It's just that Sirius really, really _really_ had wanted to see the astronomy tower.

Out here, in the crisp, Autumn air, the stars seemed closer than they ever had before. It was as though he could reach out and touch one. He knew, if the opportunity presented itself, which one he would pick. All of the stars shined brightly against the inky black backdrop, but one in particular seemed to shine the brightest, even against the pale glow of the silvery moon. That was the one he instinctively turned to.

Sirius the dog star, the very heart of canis major. This star was everything it's namesake wanted to be and more. It was the brightest star in a whole sky of twinkling lights. It stood out. Sirius wanted to stand out for what was bright and beautiful just as that star did. Sirius distinctly wondered if he would ever be as bright as the star that radiates pure light. Lately, it seemed that no matter what he did, he would always stand out for the wrong reasons. Sirius wanted to stand out from the crowd nor because he was the dimmest, most worthless star of them all, but because he shone the strongest of them all.

He looked up at the star, and wondered if he would ever be anything like his namesake. He tore his eyes away from it, and instead found the constellation Orion. His father's namesake was strong and sturdy, the exact opposite of his real father. He looked back to his star, and remembered the story of Sirius and Orion the hunter. Sirius was loyal. Sirius was strong. Sirius was faithful to the very end. As he looked at the star again, he found instead of despair at the fact that he was nothing like his star, there was hope. He would be like his star, even if it meant following the path that nobody else wanted him to follow. He would stand out. He would shine for the right reasons.


End file.
